The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium plant, botanically of hybrid origin and known as Geranium ‘Midnight Blues’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Midnight Blues’.
The inventor discovered the new cultivar, ‘Midnight Blues’, as a naturally occurring a whole plant mutation in a cultivated growing area at his nursery in Hantay, France in summer of 2008. The parentage of ‘Midnight Blues’ is unknown, however the parents are likely to be a Geranium ‘Midnight Reiter’ (not patented) and Geranium ‘Hocus Pocus’ (not patented) based on their proximity in the growing area and the characteristics of the new cultivar.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by in vitro propagation in Rijswijk, The Netherlands in 2009 under the direction of the Inventor. Repeated asexual reproduction has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.